The love of pointy ears
by all you need is love-mikie
Summary: Short One-shot. Takes place in Rogue Recruit. Rogue absorbs Nightcrawler, then Kitty has to stay with him. Kitty comes to some...realizations.First story! Review if you must. T for swearing, and my sense of humor. Just Kidding!


This is my first story ever. I had made some attempts, but they totally sucked. Bad. So, this story is based on Rogue Recruit, Ep. 3, Season 1...i had to look it up on Hulu! Sorry.

Some of this stuff is backwards, but oooh well. This is what I would have wanted to happen on it.

Dude, that would have been effin AWESOME!

I do not own any of these lovely, lovely characters, I can only make up stories about them, because I have nothing else better to do, and no life. Any more questions? No? Okay then, enjoy my awesome and pownage story.

* * *

Nightcrawler had been talking to her, trying to get her on their side, like some telemarketer.

_Why does he even bother? I could take Ms. Pissy on..._

She then made her plan, trying to get her from behind.

"Keety! No!" He yelled, trying- but failing to stop her.

She tackled her, and she got free, somehow.

She got up and Kurt tried to stop her, accidental turning into that demon.

She looked so shocked, she thought he was normal...ish.

She touched his face, for a long time, than he hit the floor.

It was all my fault, Kitty thought

And Wolverine.

Everyone thinks that I'm some type of little kid who can't take care of herself.

Well, I can! And I will.

But this, Kurt, was completely and totally my fault.

* * *

No. Still unconscious.

At that moment, Kitty Pryde was holding an unconscious Nightcrawler in her hands, who was not waking up.

A mutant girl named Rogue, had touched him. What she would give to just kill her right now. Just take her hands around her damn little pasty neck...

What?! Kitty had never thought of harming anything, much less killing in her life.

What was making her do this now.

She looked at the sleeping Nightcrawler in her lap, and smiled.

Just then, she heard a voice coming out of the communicator, Scott's.

"Kitty! What happened? You were supposed to be here ages ago!" He yelled, while she cringed.

"Well sorrrryy if I have to take care of Kurt like cause Goth Girl did something to him! He won't wake up! He's just like laying, he's breathing and everything though." She retorted.

"Oh."

"Yah, Oh's right." She spat, and hung it up.

"Pleeeeease Kurt, please wake up. I'm sorry for all those times I was scared of you, I made fun of you. Please, just please wake up. She pleaded, begging for a miracle.

"Say something Kurt, please, tease me, scare me. Anything! Please, please don't be dead, Kurt, _please!_"

'_Okay come on kitty, okay, What would Wolverine do? I mean, besides dice up like half the landscape--Wait, the Professor can read minds, right?_

_Maybe he can hear my thoughts!_

She then had a bright idea, focusing she called the Professor.

"Professor! Professor!" She basically yelped.

"Kitty? Kitty? Calm down Kitty, order your thoughts." He said in a soothing voice.

"It's Kurt, she hurt him, or did something to him!" She yelped again, this time more orderly.

"Calm down Kitty, help is own it's way." He soothed, trying to calm her.

She sat there, stroking his face, whispering a prayer under her breath, trying not to go completely crazy.

"Come on Kurt, wake up! You know, I'm still not big on facial hair, but your pointy ears are starting to work for me!"

She gave a weak smile.

"Kurt? Can you hear me? I'm..I'm sorry. For everything. You were so nice to me, and I rejected you, completely. I was such a jerk. I am like scum. Worse than scum. The stuff scum feeds off of. Maybe even worse than that. I am so so so sorry. I don't even know why I did it. I'm such a little brat..Just please please wake up."

Tears were falling on his face, staining his fur a darker colour.

"Half-Pint? Elf?" She heard Wolverine's raspy voice.

"Here." She cried weakly.

He picked him up, and she walked behind them, until they met up.

They were conversing about 'The Rogue'.

Of course. The Professor saying we must wait and tend to our own.

Just then Kurt woke up.

He groaned, "Looks like I just meessed thee party."

Kitty squealed.

"Kurt your up!"

"Huh?"

He started to fall again, but then I caught him.

"Easy you fuzzy elf, everything is going to be just fine."

He looked almost shocked but just nodded.

* * *

Two days lateeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrr!

"Keety...can we talk about Wednesday?" He nervously asked, twisting his fingers.

Her heart skipped a beat.

"Um, like yah. Sure."

He sat on her bed, then got back up.

"I don't bite."

He laughed nervously.

"I...I heard it. Everyzing."

She felt like she was going to be waaaaaay sick to her stomach.

"Like heard what?" She asked anxiously, possibly looking for any exits in her room.

"Ev-er-y-zing." He slowed the syllables down, as if she was a retard.

"Im not a retard."

He just looked down at his feet.

"Can we- we talk about it?" My voice started to tremble.

He sat back down on the bed, and I scooted over next to him.

I rested my head on his shoulder, sighing.

"It's true." I said meekly.

"Vhat? Vhat is true?" He asked, stunned.

"Ev-er-y-thing." I copied his words.

"Oh.." He said, sweet and simple, enough for me to get the message.

"I get it. You don't like me anymore." I stood up, trying to hold back the tears.

He grabbed my hand, and pulled me into his lap, stroking my hair.

"No, don't say zat."

My two brows furrowed, confuzzled. **(A/N Hahaha, i thought this would be funny. It was.)**

"I steel do like you, so shutup." He said firmly. Bringing his lips to mine.

My heart stopped beating, blood stopped pumping.

After we pulled apart he laughed, as we walked out of my room, hand in hand.

"Soo, you like my pointy ears?"

My face reddened, but by that time we had reached downstairs.

"Awww Shit!" Wolverine cursed, sighing.

"Ya, that's right, pay up Logan." What the hell...the Professor

* * *

Haha I hoped you liked my ending. I quite enjoyed it.


End file.
